


Strays

by ScrawlTheStory



Category: B.I.G | Boys in Groove, Beast (Band), Infinite (Band), 투포케이 | 24K
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrawlTheStory/pseuds/ScrawlTheStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smuts I've written and didn't have a good place for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hot Summer (Woohyun #1)

It was the middle of the summer, a hundred degrees in the shade, and the air conditioning in your hotel room was not working.

You and Woohyun had come here for a weekend getaway, needing a good time and a break from the real world, and instead you were laying as far away from each other as possible on the one bed in the room, sweating your asses off and miserable.

The heat was making you sleepy, and you would have liked to cuddle, but it was just too damn hot.

After an eternity of silence, Woohyun sighed and sat up. “I think I saw an ice machine down the hall.”

“Okay.” you muttered, eyes still closed, trying not to die of heat stroke.

You heard the sounds of him getting off the bed, then a moment later a shadow crossed over you. Opening your eyes regretfully, you saw Woohyun standing over you, a mischievous grin on his face, still shirtless. He held out a hand to you. “Come with me.”

You rolled your eyes. “I’m sure you can handle getting a bucket of ice by yourself, babe.” You let him pull you up anyway.

“That’s not the point.” he said, leading you out of the room.

Outside felt just a smidge cooler than in the room, so even though you were grumbling about it, you followed him to the dark little room where the ice machine was.

Woohyun let the door shut behind you while you looked for a light switch. There didn’t seem to be one.

He shuffled over to the machine and began shoveling ice into the empty bucket you’d found in your room. You sighed, arms crossed, waiting by the door somewhat impatiently. Woohyun was leaning almost all the way into the machine when he spoke up.

“Hey, it’s piled up all the way in the back. Come help me.” You tried to suppress a groan of dislike as you walked the few steps over to him.

The minute you were in his reach, Woohyun’s arms were around you, and you squeaked in surprise. Woohyun quieted you with a kiss. A long,  _ cool  _ kiss. You felt an ice cube slip from his mouth to yours and moaned at the sudden cold, but the goosebumps that started to form on your skin didn’t have much to do with cooling down, at all.

Woohyun was smiling into the kiss, letting his tongue sweep into your mouth. You held onto his bare, muscular arms and kissed him back until the ice melted, which didn’t take long. When it was gone, and you were already missing the relief from the heat, Woohyun leaned down and grabbed a handful of ice. “You should probably lock the door.” he whispered.

You were pretty sure you were blushing furiously as you did what he said.

When you walked back over to him, he was leaning casually against the table next to the ice machine, waiting. Woohyun looked you up and down, heat reaching his twinkling eyes as he moved to sit on the table, pulling you closer, between his legs. Just close enough to feel how hard he was.

You would have looked at him in amusement, but then Woohyun lifted the hand holding one ice cube and began drawing slow, aching swirls into your nipples through your shirt. You’d abandoned your bra long ago, needing as few layers as possible while trying to combat the heat, so the feeling of the ice wetting your thin shirt produced an instant reaction in you.

You gasped, hands reaching out to grip the table on either side of Woohyun as your nipples strained against the material of your shirt, your head dipping down to hide your blush as he pleasured you. With his other hand, Woohyun tilted your face right back up, eyes meeting yours. He didn’t say anything. The look he had on spoke for him.

He dropped the ice cubes into the bucket, his cool hands sliding up the back of your shirt and over your skin as he kissed your breasts through the shirt first, then lifted it up to do it again. Your fingers threaded through his hair automatically, pulling him closer, needing more of his mouth on you if you could get it.

In the next few seconds, your shirt was off, forgotten on the floor, and Woohyun had dipped his hand back into the ice, drawing long lines down your neck, your chest, and your belly with one ice cube in each hand. You weren’t sure how you were both cooling down and heating up all at once, but you weren’t going to question it.

Woohyun looked down, unbuttoning your jeans slowly, running one of the ice cubes across the waistband of your panties as he pushed your pants down your legs and helped you step out of them. He was already licking his lips, and you knew what he wanted.

He switched your positions easily, setting you on the table where he’d just been sitting as he kneeled on the floor. Your legs spread for him right away, as eager as you were for his touch, and you were rewarded immediately. Woohyun ran an ice cube over your panties, making you tremble when he pressed it against your warm pussy, and you couldn’t help cumming for him. He grinned, pulling the soaking wet panties off and tossing them where your jeans had landed.

You couldn’t help but notice that he was still irritatingly clothed, while you were naked, but you didn’t have a lot of time to think about that.

Woohyun had another ice cube in his mouth when he began to lick slow circles between your lips, fingering you while he did, and the feeling was one of such ecstasy that you could barely control yourself anymore. You weren’t sure if you wanted to.

He ate you slow, confidently, bringing you just to the edge over and over, then helping you over it when his fingers pushed deep inside and you spilled for him again and again. You were using some very creative curse words, indeed, by that time, and you hazily hoped these walls were thick enough to prevent anyone from hearing too much.

I mean, you  _ sort of  _ cared about that. Kind of.

It was hard to care about much when Woohyun was standing up again, popping the button on his own jeans, looking at you with such unabashed desire that you thought you might be able to cum just watching him.

He let his jeans fall down his legs, and you saw what you were doing to him for the first time, standing up against his belly, hard and aching and needy. Just the sight of it made you drip, and even in the barely lit room, he saw it.

In seconds, Woohyun was inside you, standing in front of you while your legs wrapped around him and you laid back on the table. He didn’t bother taking his time. That would have to happen later, when you had more privacy. Instead, he powered into you hard and fast. He moved your legs to his shoulders and wrapped his hands around your ankles, pounding you relentlessly.

Your eyes closed as fireworks began going off in your brain, lighting up the darkness. All you could feel was him. Woohyun’s hands were running up and down your legs, your name on his lips, and just from the sound of his voice, you knew that he was already close.

Woohyun came with a powerful thrust, pulling out just in time and making a mess of the floor, but you were too gone to care, too lost in your biggest orgasm yet, moaning and squirming on the table and still  _ so warm  _ but definitely not in a bad way anymore.

When Woohyun moved away from you, you almost whimpered at the loss, but then you sat up and saw the dark profile of his muscular body moving around the room, looking for his clothes, and you bit the whimper back down in favor of watching him quietly.

Woohyun found a towel in one corner of the room and threw it on the mess he’d made, moving it around with one bare foot as he handed you your clothes. You were both chuckling by the time you’d dressed.

He left the towel where it was and came back into your arms for a kiss, both of you giggling again.

“We made a mess…” you purred, running your hands along his collarbone.

Woohyun gasped, still smiling. “Sorry I didn’t cool you down much…” he rumbled back.

You let your hands trail over his shoulders as you replied. “I’m not.”


	2. On The Road (Woohyun #2)

You and Woohyun had been in the car, headed home from your little vacation, for a while. Thankfully, they’d fixed the air conditioning in your room a few hours after you finally returned from your fun in the room with the ice machine, and you’d been able to enjoy the rest of your time breaking every corner of your hotel room in as planned.

Now it was very late, and you were nodding off in the passenger seat while Woohyun drove back to the city. You hadn’t seen another car on the road for hours.

Every time your eyes closed and your head thumped against the car window, Woohyun poked you in the side, his voice teasing as he chided you. “Wake up, jagiya. I’ll be bored if you fall asleep.” You mostly just grumbled in response and curled up again.

It must have happened ten or so times before he finally figured out how to really wake you up.

You were almost good and asleep when you felt Woohyun’s hand on your thigh, rubbing firm circles into your skin with his strong fingers.  _ He’s so sweet,  _ you thought to yourself sleepily. Always trying to comfort you, always reminding you he was near.

_ Wait. That doesn’t feel like he’s just being sweet. _

Woohyun’s hand moved further and further inward with each circle on your thigh, until he was brushing against your panties under your dress with every pass. You snuck a glance at him out of the corner of your eye. He was concentrating on the road, his face giving away nothing yet. You decided to keep pretending to be asleep and see what happened next.

Woohyun pushed your panties to the side after a few minutes, his fingers running up and down your lips, and you couldn’t stop the moan that escaped your lips, even if it was so quiet you didn’t think he’d heard. It was slow torture, the way he was touching everywhere around where you needed him the most, and you were sure he knew exactly what he was doing, like always.

When he finally slid one finger between your sticky lips, your whole body tensed and relaxed all at once, making you squirm in the seat as your eyes opened despite your best efforts. You looked at Woohyun again. He was still focused on driving, but you could easily see his cock growing hard in his jeans, noticing the way he was shifting in the driver’s seat uncomfortably.

You tilted your hips up experimentally, letting his finger sink further inside, and this time you weren’t the only one moaning with pleasure as his finger explored your depths and he added another.

Woohyun began to pump those fingers into you, and you supposed the wet sounds your pussy was making should have been embarrassing, but you were whimpering too loudly to care at that point. With every passing second, all you could think about was having him inside you, and how to make that happen,  _ immediately. _

Finally, you reached over to grip Woohyun’s cock through the rough denim of his jeans, and he faltered the slightest bit, drifting between the two lanes just for a moment before he guided the car off the road, fast, slamming it into park on the side of the dark, abandoned area.

Even in the darkness of the night, you could see the lust shining in his eyes when he looked at you with naked hunger. “Fuck…” he breathed, staring at you.

You pulled your hand away and so did he. “Backseat?” you suggested, and it came out in a voice so wrecked with need that you should have been embarrassed about that, too, except that you needed him too much. Woohyun nodded once, unbuckling his seatbelt and launching himself out of the car.

You did the same on your side, both of you sliding into the back in unison. Woohyun practically kicked the front seats forward in his haste to make as much room as possible, already pulling his shirt over his head and unzipping his jeans. You lost your dress and panties as fast as you could, and then you were laying across the seat and he was on top of you.

The windows were open, you noticed hazily as Woohyun kissed down your chest to your pussy, and since there wasn’t anyone around to hear, you decided not to feel one bit embarrassed when he licked his way inside you and you arched your back, calling his name wantonly.

Woohyun’s tongue was talented, always had been. He found your favorite spot fast, and when he did, he stayed there, his fingers curved inside you at the same time, guiding you to the first of many climaxes, his other hand holding your hip possessively, making sure you couldn’t squirm away from him. As if you would try.

You heard Woohyun growl, but it sounded far away, because your mind was, too. “Fuck. I need you.” he muttered, moving up your body, and the friction of his tightly coiled muscles against your soft skin was almost too much for you take. You wrapped your legs around his waist desperately, and when your heels dug into his back, the growls turned satisfied. In the next few seconds, his lips were on yours and he was inside you.

Your eyes rolled back, searching for something to ground you. Stars were all you could see. Stars in the sky. Stars in your fuzzy vision. Woohyun felt so big inside your tight pussy, pushing and pressing and moaning. He moved your legs from around his waist, bending your knees so he could sit up slightly to fuck down into you, and the new position let his cock just graze your deepest desires, falling just short of what you needed to completely lose yourself.

It was maddening and incredible all at once. Everything with Woohyun always was. He was a tease, and he knew exactly what you liked, and that was a lethal combination. You looked up into his face, though, and you could tell he was too far gone for much teasing right then.

Woohyun was always determined to please you as much as possible. He tried as hard as he could to last, and he succeeded for awhile, thrusting and thrusting and his teeth nipping at your skin in places only he got to see and enjoy. You were ecstatic, so close to being completely gone. You started to beg.

With every  _ please,  _ Woohyun went harder, held you tighter. Kissed deeper. But you knew he was still holding back just that little necessary bit.

You began to run your hands up and down the smooth skin of his back, just the way you knew he liked. Woohyun shivered in your arms and you smiled to yourself. Knowing you could do this to him was intoxicating. You let your fingers press firmly with every run, until they were digging in, scratching down his back, and when you finally dragged your nails up his spine, Woohyun gave in.

He came with what was almost a roar, spilling himself into you, and you followed gratefully, finally getting the big release you’d been aching for. Woohyun was murmuring next to your ear, things that didn’t make much sense, but you understood him perfectly.

It took long minutes before you both were able to breathe properly again, and then you remembered how hot it had been this whole trip, how hot it was in the car right now, because his body was sliding against yours with sweat, now. You pushed up on his chest a little and he got the message, moving to sit next to you instead of laying on top of you.

Woohyun let out a whoosh of air, running a hand through his messy hair as he glanced at you with a grin. “Gonna fall asleep on me again?” he asked playfully.

You laughed. “Isn’t that what  _ you _ do after this?” you shot back, just as playful.

Woohyun yawned. “Pretty much. Maybe we just sleep here tonight?” he suggested, already laying his head in your lap.

You rolled your eyes, even as your hands began stroking his hair. “Power nap. It’s hot and I want to go home. You have twenty minutes.”

Woohyun chuckled, his voice heavy with sleep. “‘Kay. Just a nap…”

The next time you opened your eyes, sun was streaming into the car.


	3. After Midnight (Woohyun #3)

The first thing you did when you woke up, bleary-eyed and thirsty, was check the clock sitting on your bedside table.  _ 3:02 am,  _ it blinked red, taunting you and your inability to sleep. You sighed, glancing over at Woohyun. Your boyfriend was fast asleep on his back next you, the bedsheets somehow only managing to cover enough of his lower half to leave you even thirstier.

You bit your lip, letting your eyes wander from his chiseled jawline to the taut muscles of his arms and chest and lower, the lines of his hipbones practically making an arrow pointing down to...the only thing that was hidden from your view.

You shook your head, half-amused by your improper thoughts, and got up, heading to the kitchen for a glass of water.

It took a bit longer than planned, with the way you were lost in idle imagining about Woohyun as you stood in the kitchen with the faucet running, but eventually, you made it back to your bedroom, setting the glass down carefully on the table and wriggling into bed again. You picked up your phone, checking the notifications you’d missed out of habit.

Behind you, you heard Woohyun let out a sleepy noise just before you felt him pressing close to you, wrapping his arms around you tight and burying his face in the warm skin of your back. You smiled, putting your phone away and laying back down, feeling his own smile against your flesh now.

“You okay, love?” he asked softly, voice faraway with sleep.

“Mmm.” you replied. “Just needed some water.”

Woohyun yawned. “‘Kay. Well, I’m just gonna sleep here now, if that’s okay with you.” he said stubbornly, his arms wrapping all the way around you as he hugged you tight from behind. You giggled quietly. “Okay.”

You laid together like that for a few minutes, both of you quiet and trying to get back to sleep. At least, you  _ thought  _ he was trying, until you felt his hands start to wander.

Woohyun’s grip on you loosened a little, just enough for his hands to begin moving up and down your torso, his touches feather-light and sweet. You didn’t say anything until they moved lower, tracing circles into your hips and then sliding in front to just graze between your legs. You squirmed, letting out a breath. “What are you doing?”

Woohyun squirmed in response, pressing his hard length against your behind in a way you were now sure was completely on purpose. “Mmmmnothin’.” he replied, but the last syllable turned to a low rumble when his hips began rolling up against you.

You rolled your eyes. “Subtle.”

Woohyun began trailing his lips down your spine, pressing hot kisses into the goosebump-lined skin. “I am so good at being subtle.” he murmured, tracing over where the kisses had been left with his tongue. “You don’t even know.”

You were going to respond with an equal amount of snark, you really were, but then he opened his mouth and bit down right at the base of your spine and instead of sass, you could only give him a whimper of pleasure.

Woohyun slid back up your body, his lips close to your ear. “We should probably try to sleep.” he said as his fingers found their way to your clit, rubbing it slow, with just enough pressure to make you a little dizzy.

“Probably.” you breathed back, trying desperately to angle your body so he could touch you more.

“Mmm.” You felt the sound rather than heard it, vibrating on the sensitive skin of your neck as Woohyun kissed and nibbled there, and if he was still trying to convince you, it was unnecessary at that point, but you weren’t about to stop him when it felt this good.

You parted your legs a little, enough for his hand to slip between and push two fingers inside, with the intention of readying your body for him. When he found that you were already dripping wet and beyond prepared, Woohyun moaned, his free hand going back to grip your hip again, and you felt the insistent pressure of his tip against your folds just before he pushed the head in between your lips and let it rest there.

Your reaction was immediate and intense, your need for every single inch Woohyun had to be inside you growing by the second. You squirmed and writhed against him, and he just chuckled deep in his throat, the sound alone making you even weaker with need. “So eager…” Woohyun murmured, beginning to thrust inside you lazily, keeping his pace maddeningly slow, when you needed so much more.

Each roll of hips seemed to be designed to drive you crazy, stopping just short of what you really needed but still feeling so incredible that you were practically melting already. Woohyun kept the fingers of one hand wrapped around your curves, while the other skipped and tripped up your skin to your hair, his fingers running through the strands and using them to tug your head back for hot kisses, your tongues swirling together as he pushed deeper and deeper into you with every pump of his cock inside you.

He played with your clit again, thrumming the tiny bundle of nerves expertly with his thumb as he fucked into you. White began to gather at the edges of your vision, clouding your view, not that you were focusing on anything in particular, anyway. All you could seem to focus on was the way Woohyun felt inside you, the way his voice sounded whispering things that you could barely hear but were still shooting hot lines of desire straight between your legs to your throbbing, dripping pussy.

You were knocked from the few thoughts you could manage to have at that point by the feeling of Woohyun pulling out of you suddenly, and you couldn’t help the cry of protest that fell from your lips. He barely gave you a chance to breathe before he was turning you onto your back, hovering above you, and for the first time you got a good look at his face.

Woohyun looked just as wrecked as you felt, maybe even moreso. His hair was a mess, his eyes clouded with sleep and desire and need and love. A thin sheen of sweat and exertion was painted across his body, and fuck, he looked so damn good.

Woohyun lifted your legs, placing one on each of his shoulders, and you saw him smile the tiniest bit just before he slammed back inside you.

He wasn’t teasing anymore, filling you to the hilt and fucking into you as hard as he ever had, now, and you absolutely screamed with pleasure, screamed his name and various curses and anything else that passed through your head without reservation. Woohyun punctuated every one of your words with a snap of his hips, stuttering each sentence to a halt before it could completely leave your lips.

You came in a crashing wave, your ears ringing as you gushed over his cock, but you could still hear Woohyun’s response, hear the loud growl he let out when you soaked him. His hands tightened around your thighs as he angled even more sharply into you, fucking straight down and so deep and you came again, the first orgasm rolling into the new one, and when Woohyun felt that, he couldn’t hold back anymore, and he let himself go, too.

The room was quiet except for the rough sounds of pleasure bouncing between your mouths, until Woohyun leaned down and kissed every word off your tongue and you did the same for him. Woohyun rolled off of you after awhile, but he stayed cuddled close, wrapped around your side while you both panted and gasped for air.

Finally, he sat up, throwing his body across yours, and you tilted your face up, ready for more kisses, but Woohyun kept moving, reaching over you until he could grab your full glass of water off the little table next to your side of the bed. He sat back, draining it in one go as you stared at him open-mouthed, because  _ the nerve. The absolute nerve. _

He finished the water and wiped his mouth, eyes sparkling with amusement when he saw your expression. “What? I was thirsty.”

You huffed in dismay. “So was I, jackass.”

Woohyun almost giggled. “Sorry. I’ll get you some more.” he said, getting up to go to the kitchen.

You were asleep before he came back, but when you woke up the next morning, he was wrapped around you again and your water was sitting there full and all you could do was smile with happiness.


	4. Going Down (Daeil #1)

The walk across the parking lot of your apartment complex to the elevator took much longer than usual that evening.

It was mostly because your boyfriend, Daeil, who was currently away on tour (at least until tomorrow), had been texting you all day while you were at work, and the texts were getting naughtier and naughtier, until you knew you would have a few things to take care of when you finally made it home.

Even as you got out of your car and shut the door, your phone continued buzzing with notifications. You answered each one, smiling to yourself as you walked up to the elevator.

The elevator door closed behind you as your phone went off again with another text.

_ Second floor. Ding. _

You frowned in confusion. What was Daeil talking about? Had that text been meant for someone else?

You were about to ask him that very question when the elevator reached the second floor and the door opened. You looked up, mildly annoyed at this delay in your journey.

There, just outside the door, stood Daeil, a smirk on his face, a leather jacket on, and his phone in his hand.

You tried to open your mouth and say something, but he didn’t give you time. In seconds, he had shoved his phone in his pocket and joined you in the elevator, pressing you against the wall for a kiss that made you dizzy.

When Daeil came up for air, you tried again.

“Daeil, what are you doing here? You’re not supposed to be home until...tomorrow…”

Wow, it was hard to talk when his teeth were nibbling down your neck.

You felt him chuckle as his hands slid up your thighs. “Surprise.” he rumbled, his lips crashing into yours again.

The elevator began to move again, and you tried to think clearly enough to calculate how much time you had. Three floors left. It was late, and unlikely there would be anyone else wanting to join the two of you in there. Maybe this could work.

You really  _ wanted  _ it to work.

Daeil, for his part, made sure it would. He reached out with one hand and jammed the emergency stop button with his thumb, yanking your panties down with the other hand and lifting you up and against the elevator wall, that damn sexy grin still on his face.

As he ducked his head to kiss across the exposed skin just above where the buttons of your shirt began, Daeil gave you his longest fingers between your pussy lips, getting you ready for him quickly, knowing there was no time to waste. He whispered to you as he did it.

“Missed you so fucking much. God, I need you. I’ve needed this for so long, jagiya, please. Please let me. I need to…” He groaned as just his words made you come on his fingers, keeping you pressed against the wall with one strong arm as he made quick work of the button and zipper on his jeans and pulled himself out.

Your eyes widened when you saw how big he was. It had been a long time.

When Daeil looked up again, he was licking his fingers clean, and you hadn’t even realized they’d moved from inside you until he pushed harder and  _ then  _ you knew what had happened, you knew that something much bigger was there instead, and you were so fucking ready for it.

Daeil’s eyes were lingering on your chest, heaving against your tight blouse, and with the hand that wasn’t cupping your bottom, holding you up, he reached out and ripped the shirt right open, buttons clattering to the floor as he shoved your bra aside hungrily, nipping at the sensitive skin below it while you moaned and whimpered and wondered if elevators were soundproof, or not.

Not that it mattered when this was happening. Daeil had one hand on the wall next to your face, using it as the extra bit of leverage he needed to fuck so deep inside you that you might have blacked out temporarily, but he brought you back to reality when he cupped your face with that hand, the grin still there, but it was tempered with something else.

“I fucking love you, you know that? I love you. Fuck, you feel so good.” Daeil’s voice was getting rougher by the minute, breathless with need and lust, and finally he stopped talking and just powered into you so fast that you would have complained if his hands and lips weren’t everywhere again, exploring you and claiming you and taking what was his.

Finally, Daeil moved away from you, ignoring your sob of dissatisfaction, and spun you around easily so you could see yourself in the mirrored wall in the back of the elevator. You saw everything as he bent you over and slammed back inside you, pulling your hair a little to tilt your face up.

“Watch.”

You obeyed without question, so far gone for him, and you watched and didn’t look away no matter how hard your eyes tried to shut with pleasure when you came three more times before he did, and you were rewarded with how he looked gritting out your name between his teeth before Daeil’s mouth fell open and he slumped over you, both of you breathing heavy and fast.

Daeil stumbled to the other side of the elevator blindly, leaning against the wall and catching his breath as he zipped himself back up, handing you your phone from off the floor where you'd dropped it. God, he leaned really good.

The smirk was back on his face by the time he pressed the emergency stop button again and the elevator whirred back to life, carrying you the last three floors in silence. You got out on the fifth, Daeil following you with his hands behind his back and an innocent look on his face that you totally weren’t buying.

You managed to get the door unlocked after almost a full minute of fumbling, because he was so close to you and he smelled like sex and you already wanted him again and…

_ Looks like I won’t have to wait long _ , you thought to yourself with a smile as he pushed you against the front door the minute it closed behind you.


	5. Handyman (Daeil #2)

You didn’t know  _ why  _ Daeil never wore a shirt around the apartment. But you weren’t about to complain.

Not after last night, when your boyfriend had surprised you by coming home from tour a day early and making all the fantasies that had gotten you through the long nights without him come true.

To be honest, this seemed like another one. You woke up slowly, the smell of fresh breakfast hitting your nose as you sat up in bed and stretched, pulling a baggy t-shirt over your head before you got up. The music filling your ears got louder as you opened the bedroom door and peeked out. You could hear Daeil singing along to whatever it was, but you couldn’t see him yet.

It was probably a good thing that you couldn’t see him at first, because you would likely have fallen over in the middle of the hallway.

As you rounded the corner and peeked into the kitchen, your eyes fell on Daeil, dressed only in a pair of faded, ripped to shreds jeans, his feet and torso bare. Breakfast was done cooking, and he was laying on the floor on his back, arms stretched above his head as he fiddled with the pipes under the sink, singing to himself softly.

You hid behind the door as well as you could, watching him quietly. You felt heat rush to your cheeks as you stared at his chiseled chest and abs, just the sight making you bite your lip.

He couldn’t see you, his attention turned away to whatever he was fixing, so you milked the free opportunity to ogle for all it was worth. You were ogling so hard, in fact, that you didn’t notice when you leaned forward, knocking over a small stack of books just outside the door.

You cringed as Daeil looked up, seeming altogether unsurprised to see you there. “Morning.” he greeted you, finishing his work and standing up. When he did, a slow smirk spread across his face and he leaned lazily to one side for a moment before starting a slow walk in your direction. You still couldn’t take your eyes off him, and you were very aware of how he was affecting you.

Daeil stopped when he was just a few inches away, close enough for you to feel the heat radiating off of his lean body, and your breath caught in your throat as he leaned in.

“How long were you watching me?” Daeil whispered, one finger reaching up to trace your bare shoulder that the t-shirt was slouching off of. You shivered involuntarily, not trusting yourself to meet his eyes. “Not very long…” you replied, embarrassed.

Daeil chuckled. “Don’t be embarrassed, love. I just hope you liked what you saw.” His voice had gotten low and smooth, like honey dripping all over your body.

You bit your lip again. “I always do.”

He was so close now that your lips brushed for just a moment, making you almost whimper with how bad you were craving his kiss. Daeil indulged you, kissing you slow and hot, his tongue exploring your mouth as he pulled you to him by your shirt, grabbing fistfuls of the material with his hands. You opened up for him completely, melting in his strong arms, letting him pull you into the room and push you gently against the wall.

Daeil’s hands came to rest on your hips, and he nearly growled in pleasure when he realized that a t-shirt was  _ all  _ you were wearing. “God, you’re sexy. I just can’t resist you…” You could hear how much that was true in the way he sounded.

You swallowed, running your fingertips over his arms as his lips found their way down your neck, nuzzling you, still perfectly in control of himself.

“Then don’t.”

You knew how much Daeil loved getting permission to do whatever he wanted with you. To you. So you gave it to him, because you knew whatever happened next was going to be just as incredible as it was every time.

The growl turned louder as he heard your words, and in seconds your shirt was gone, leaving you completely naked before his eyes, and Daeil let them roam you appreciatively, drinking in every inch of your skin with obvious appreciation. “So beautiful.” he moaned, and when he sank down to his knees in front of you, you knew what he wanted.

You propped one leg up on his strong shoulder, giving him a better view of what belonged to him: your wet, aching pussy, already dripping with need for him.

His tongue was inside you immediately, probing and exploring your depths, his hands tightening on your hips when you started to sate his hunger just a little, but you both knew it would never be enough. Daeil would always want you just as much as the first time you were together, and you him.

The moans he made against your most sensitive skin vibrated your whole body, making your legs shake so much you were worried they would give out completely, but Daeil held you in place confidently, eating you slow and hard and fast and soft all at once, making your head spin dizzily with need.

He stayed there for what seemed like hours, until finally your desire was through the roof and you’d probably forgotten how to talk completely except to moan, scream, and whisper his name, and you pulled him up for a kiss, letting him lead you back to the bedroom when your lips broke apart.

Daeil let go of your hand when you entered the room, his eyes raking over your body again as he murmured, “Lay on the bed for me, beautiful,” and you wanted nothing more than to do whatever he said.

You laid down on your back, knees propped up so he could still see what he was doing to you, how wet he was making you, because you wanted him to see. Needed him to see.

Daeil leaned back against the closed door, biting his own lip now, his hands wandering down his muscled body to play at the waistband of his jeans, teasing you. You whimpered, barely in control of your responses anymore. “Daeil, please…”

That chuckle of his got even more mischievous. “Show me how much you want it.” he said simply.

Immediately, your hands slipped down, one staying at your breasts, squeezing and playing with them, while the other went lower, between your trembling legs, and you slipped two fingers inside, fucking them in a little more eagerly than you meant to, but fuck, he had you going crazy.

Daeil watched every move you made, and then he rewarded you with a pop of the button of his jeans, followed by a zip, letting them slip down his legs, and,  _ oh.  _ You weren’t the only one not wearing anything under their clothes.

Daeil stood in front of you, just as naked as you were now, painfully hard, his cock standing straight up against his belly, and for just a moment you saw him blush too, before the confidence came back and he was sliding on top of you on the bed, pushing your legs open easily with one hand, guiding himself inside.

He pushed and pushed, giving you inch after inch, until you were both gasping and he straightened up and began to fuck into you, expertly setting a pace that kept bringing you just to the edge of orgasm and pulling back again. You opened your eyes after awhile to glare at him, and found his eyes sparkling with amusement. He knew exactly what he was doing.

“Please,” you said again, because it was apparently the only word you knew now. Daeil slowed to a halt, still deep inside, and leaned down to kiss you softly. “Please what?” he whispered, and just the sound of it was almost enough for you to lose yourself entirely. You frowned, aware that you sounded desperate as you answered.

“Please let me cum.”

Daeil shivered when he heard your words. He loved when you talked a little dirty to him. You started to grin.

“Please. Please let me cum. Please fuck me until I’m screaming your name and cumming all over and making a mess for you. Please, Daeil.”

You saw his fingers dig into the sheets on either side of you, heard him gasp out a shuddering moan.

“My pleasure.”

Daeil thrust back into you twice as fast, going and going and not stopping and giving you orgasm after orgasm, and when you finally screamed his name, let it echo off the walls of the room you shared, he let go too, flowing a river into you, warming your whole body with it before he let himself fall into your waiting arms.

You kissed for what seemed like forever, your foreheads touching as he kissed your cheeks and your nose and your lips and everywhere, suddenly sweet and gentle, despite the still half-hard throb inside you.

When that finally softened too, Daeil rolled off of you and laid on his back, catching his breath and laughing.

You looked over at him. “What’s so funny?”

He managed to reply through his giggles. “I knew the old ripped jeans, barefoot, fixing shit in the house thing would work. Gets you every time.”

You didn’t have the energy left to smack him, so you just cuddled closer and let your eyes fall shut. “I admit nothing.” you murmured, inhaling his scent happily.

Daeil wrapped his arms around you. “Don’t have to. I think you made yourself pretty clear.”

You were both smiling as you drifted off together for a while longer.


	6. Kiss Me Hard Before You Go (Daeil #3)

By the time the night before Daeil’s visit was over came around, neither of you wanted to admit that he was going to leave the next day, choosing instead to spend as much time as possible in each other’s arms.

It was getting late, and you were cuddled on the couch watching some movie neither of you were too focused on. Daeil laid in front of you, still shirtless and in those damn jeans again, while you were pressed close to his warmth, your hands skating over the muscles of his abdomen as you kissed along his spine and across his back, pressing your cheek to his skin. Inhaling as much of his scent as you could before he was gone again.

The way he shivered under your touch was worth more than anything in the world to you. Daeil could be so confident and cocky, but only you got to see him when he wasn’t, when all he wanted was for you to hold him like this. Your lips were still against the nape of his neck when you whispered, “I don’t want you to go.”

Daeil sighed, his hands covering yours on his stomach. “I know. But I’m always with you, you know.” he said softly as your tongue traced swirls into his broad shoulders, nuzzling his muscular back.

You smiled. “I know. And as long as you’re here…” You let your hands wander lower, over the bulge in his jeans, grinning when he gasped in response. “Might as well enjoy every second, hmm?”

You felt him chuckle, but it was breathier than usual, and you knew he was thinking the same thing you were. Daeil tumbled you both to the floor in one smooth motion, ending up suspended above you with his arm circled around you to break the fall, and you were breathless when your eyes met just before he leaned down to kiss you.

Daeil’s kisses always made your toes curl and your back arch, and this one was no different. In fact, it might have been doing the job even more than usual, because you could feel all the love he had for you in the way he touched you so gently at first, running his fingers up your sides, then back down to push your panties down your legs, until you were squirming under him, and you saw the familiar glint of naughtiness return to his eyes.

Daeil bit his lip as he pushed your shirt up, not bothering to remove it completely. You felt his mouth everywhere, moaning softly as he kissed across your breasts and between them, then down, his other hand slipping between your legs.

Daeil let out a low hiss when he discovered how wet you were for him, his fingers sliding in between your folds easily, and even though your eyes had closed in ecstasy, you could still feel his on you, watching every breath and moan you gave him as he pushed his fingers in and out, then you felt his kisses again, trailing down your belly, on each thigh, gradually moving inward to where his fingers were until his tongue joined them.

When it did, you couldn’t help the desperate noise you made, trying to tilt your hips up, trying to rock against his fingers and tongue, but Daeil held you down with one hand easily, lifting his head briefly to quiet you. “Shhh, love. Let me.” You were entranced by his low voice, how it seemed to hit a spot at the very core of you that you never knew about before him. You let him.

Daeil flicked his tongue over your clit rapidly, his fingers building speed, and then he took that swollen bud between his lips and sucked it as his fingers continued pumping you, and it was too much for a moment, you were sure your whole body was on fire until finally you came with a whimper and a whisper of his name, and you heard his moan of satisfaction as he drank up every drop.

He pulled back after a moment, and when your eyes opened again you saw him licking his lips. It might have been the sexiest thing you’d seen all weekend, and you’d seen a lot.

You managed to get the jump on Daeil when he wasn’t expecting it, sitting up and pushing him down on his back this time. His mouth fell open in shock, but he didn’t fight you, his arms lifting above his head as his body stretched underneath you, and you watched with fascination as every muscle twitched and turned and moved under his skin. You kissed them all on your way down, nibbling at his hips, pulling his jeans down until you could see what you wanted.

You stopped your reaction before it could get too far. Seeing Daeil so hard for you, so achingly hard and desperate, always made you so wet, but you were determined to give him this, so you ignored the tingling between your legs and took a deep breath before you slid your lips around his length, taking as much of it as you could in your mouth and bringing one hand up to stroke the rest.

Daeil’s own reaction was immediate, your name falling from his lips over and over as you sucked him and stroked, and one of his hands moved down to tangle in your hair roughly, but he was careful not to force inside your mouth any further, letting you go at your own pace. Low curses filled the air around you, and you smiled and hummed around his cock. Just that little vibration made him drip onto your tongue.

You kept going, sneaking little glances at him, loving his unashamed responses to what you were doing, and after several long minutes Daeil used his grip on your hair to pull you off of him, out of breath and smiling as he said, “Don’t wanna cum yet…”

The next thing you knew, he had you in his lap as he sat against the couch, and he was lowering you onto his hardness, doing all the work for you as his hips moved, rolling and thrusting and hitting deep inside you, every pump of his cock leaving you dizzy, so you kissed him and held him close to steady yourself as he continued making love to you.

Daeil’s hands were so gentle as they ran up and down your spine, squeezed your hips, pulled you as close as you could possibly go, and he whispered that he loved you with his face buried in your hair, and as always when he was inside you, those three words made you spill for him. He held you tighter and didn’t stop.

If there was a heaven, this was it, you thought to yourself. Here, with Daeil making love to you, telling you how yours he was, how you were the only one he would ever want, how he was the luckiest man in the world. You listened to every word and let them fill you up, until you felt him get bigger and bigger and you knew he was close.

You pulled back then, tilting his face up so your eyes met. Something unspoken passed between you, and you both smiled. Seconds later, Daeil was coming inside you, the warmth filling up your whole body, and you closed your eyes, knowing it would last you until he was back again, back in your arms and your home. Until then, you would be each other’s home.

You both dozed off for awhile, and when Daeil woke up first, he picked you up and carried you to the bedroom, pulling the blanket over you before he slid in beside you and fell asleep too, his arms wrapped around you like he never wanted to let go.

He was still curled up against you in the morning, and you took your time memorizing every eyelash and freckle on his face, until his eyes opened and looked up at you with such love that you forgot everything except how he always made you feel.


	7. Neighbors (Kikwang #1)

This couldn’t be happening.

You kicked at the door of your apartment one more time futilely, just in case it popped open magically. No luck. You were locked out.

You were sure you’d left the door open a crack when you went down the hall to get your laundry, but when you got back, it seemed that the wind had somehow pulled it shut. You knew that made the lock fall into place easily, given how old this building and the apartments in it were, and yet you’d still left your keys on your kitchen table.

You sighed, sinking down to the floor with your laundry basket next to you and considering your options. You could call a locksmith, wait a couple hours and spend a load of money. Or…

Your eyes darted to your neighbor’s door. You hadn’t spoken since you’d had to knock on his door a month ago and yell at him to turn down his loud music in the middle of the night, but before that, you’d given him your spare key, just in case something like this ever happened.

You got up, going over to his door and knocking before you could change your mind.

When Kikwang opened the door, you were unprepared for what you saw. He was sweating and breathing hard, dressed in a tight tank top and sweatpants. He stared at you blankly, obviously as shocked to see you there as you were that you were doing this at all.

You were trying to open your mouth and explain the situation, you really were. But his arm muscles were preventing any coherent thoughts from entering your mind. He found his voice first, and it sounded cold and irritated. “What do you want?”

Rolling your eyes, you crossed your arms over your chest. “I need my spare key. I’m locked out.” Kikwang almost chuckled. “Oh. And here I thought you were finally going to apologize for yelling at me.”

Your jaw dropped. “Uh, you were the one blasting music at 3 am. Last I checked, I never got an apology.” you pointed out as he turned to walk into his apartment, leaving you an open invitation to follow. You closed the door after you.

Kikwang began digging around in one of the drawers in his kitchen as he replied. “Look, we’re both grownups here. Let’s just admit we don’t like each other and get on with it.” he muttered, shoving things to the side in the drawer noisily as he searched for your key.

“I never said I don’t like you. I just said you needed to make less noise.” you answered angrily.

Kikwang pulled your silver key out triumphantly, bouncing it in his hand as he walked back over to you. “Maybe. And you need to be less uptight. But it seems like neither of us are going to get what we want.” he murmured, and you realized suddenly how close he was standing to you. Close enough to watch the muscles in his chest tense with each breath he took.

Your mind flew back to when he’d first moved in, and you’d had the biggest crush on him. He was so handsome, and he seemed way too cool for you, but you lusted after him anyway. Kikwang was always nice enough, nice enough to hold onto your spare key for you and help you out when you needed a light bulb or a cup of milk you’d forgotten while cooking. But that was where it ended for him.

For you, it was night after night of fantasizing about him on top of you. Inside you, even. Even as he got more and more annoying to live next door to, you kept fantasizing. You let it slide when he played his music at top volume night after night, but you finally snapped when you had to be at work in 4 hours and you hadn’t slept the previous 3 nights. You kind of regretted it after, when he looked like you’d just kicked his dog, but it was done.

That had been a month ago, and you’d been avoiding each other ever since. Until now.

Now, he was inches away from you, his dark eyes trained on yours as he spun the key ring around one finger. Kikwang seemed to be thinking about something, considering. You tried to read his face to figure out what it was, but suddenly, his lips were on yours.

You were so surprised that you squeaked and tried to pull away instantly, even though your mind was screaming for more. His lips were soft but insistent, the way he hummed into the kiss vibrating your body in a way that only made you wonder what his lips would feel like elsewhere. But you pulled back anyway. For dignity’s sake, or something.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing??” you demanded, hearing how obnoxious you sounded and not really caring.

Kikwang licked his lips, watching you. You saw the moment where he made up his mind. “What I’ve wanted to do for months.” was all he said before he kissed you again.

Your mind went completely blank.  _ Months? Wanted to??  _ You were so confused, but more than that, you were turned on. Maybe the details didn’t matter right now. Maybe all that mattered was the way he was making you feel, like he wanted you more than anyone ever had. You could feel that much pressed against your leg as his hands moved to grasp your behind and you gasped against his lips.

Kikwang lifted you into his arms easily, letting you wrap your legs around his waist as you kissed some more. He tried to carry you to the bedroom, and he would have, if he didn’t keep stopping to press you against the walls of the hallway over and over, his lips running over your neck and down to your still-clothed breasts and back up to your mouth, kissing you hungrily.

You were dizzy and overwhelmed by the time you finally made it into his room. You’d never been in here before, never been further than his front hallway, but you were here now. Kikwang was just looking at you, and you realized what a sight you must be. You hadn’t exactly been dressed to impress in the first place, just wearing pajamas, but now you were sure your hair was disheveled and your lips were swollen from kissing, cheeks flushed with desire.

Kikwang bit his lip. “Fuck. You’re beautiful.” he whispered, and your jaw dropped. “What? What are you even talking about? You don’t even  _ like  _ me.” you protested, wondering why you were bothering to do so when he had you in his bed and it was pretty obvious that you were wrong.

Kikwang joined you on the bed, rolling you over until he was on top of you and you were on your back. “I never said I don’t like you.” he told you, mirroring your words from earlier. “I just didn’t know how to say that I did.”

Your head was spinning. Kikwang, who’d always seemed so cool and way out of your league, liked you. Wanted you. Was kissing you, licking into your mouth like you were ice cream.

_ Hell with it,  _ you thought recklessly, sitting up a little. Kikwang sat back to let you, his hot gaze traveling over your body as you pulled your shirt over your head and then reached down to push your pants down your hips. When you started to take your panties off too, he stopped you with a hand over yours.

“Let me.” Kikwang said, both words dripping with promise. You moved your hands and laid back down as he pushed your panties down your legs and off slowly.

You’d seen a lot of good looking people in your life, but when Kikwang stripped his tank top off, you couldn’t remember what any of them even looked like. His body looked sculpted from marble, every muscle perfectly defined, and you realized why he’d been out of breath when you arrived. He must have been working out.

You were practically hypnotized, just staring at him, until he rid himself of his sweatpants, and you were  _ so  _ not ready to focus on what was under them, so you looked back up into his face. To your surprise, Kikwang was almost blushing, looking shy and unsure for the first time since you’d known him. “What is it?” you asked.

Kikwang chuckled a little, not meeting your eyes. “It’s just been awhile. I may be a bit rusty and I’m...kind of nervous.” he admitted. You didn’t really know how to process that information. Kikwang seemed like the type of guy who was getting it on a regular basis. Instead, you changed the subject by looking down for the first time.

Kikwang’s cock was straining against his boxers, and just from the outline you could see that it was big. Hard. For you. You couldn’t stop yourself leaning forward and running your lips over it through the material, making him gasp and run his fingers through your hair. You smirked, doing it again, and this time his fingers clenched through the strands between them. Reaching up, you pulled down his boxers and saw him for the first time. You’d been right about how big and hard he was. You weren’t sure you’d be able to concentrate on sucking for long before you needed him inside you, but you were willing to try.

Taking a breath, you opened your mouth, keeping your eyes on him as you took him in your mouth. Kikwang watched you, chest heaving with every breath as you began to suck his length, then he stopped watching as his head rolled back in pleasure, showing off his jawline. You made a mental note to leave kisses and nibbles there later.

You stroked him with your other hand as you sucked, and all too soon he was pulling you off of him desperately. “I want to be inside you...” Kikwang started, sounding almost apologetic. You smiled. “I want that too.” Laying down on the bed again, you shifted until he was on top of you and you could feel his tip pressed against your slit, teasing you, pushing in the smallest amount and then back out, pushing in and just pulsing there until you thought you would go crazy with need.

Finally, Kikwang let you reach up and wrap yourself around him and then with one strong thrust he was buried all the way inside you. Both of you gasped for air, struggling to ground yourselves, and then he began to move.

Kikwang had nothing to worry about, you realized as he began to fuck into you. He moved with a confidence that belied his worries, rolling his hips steadily and expertly, one hand tangled in your hair and the other casually exploring your body as your hips met over and over again and you began to cum for him.

When he felt you go for the first time, Kikwang growled with pleasure, throwing his head back and fucking faster, harder, bending over you to smash your mouths together, and you moaned his name into the kiss until he said yours back in a whisper that sounded strangled with need.

You discovered that all the working out he did gave him a  _ lot  _ of stamina. So much, in fact, that he barely seemed winded by the time your legs started to cramp and get tired. You didn’t  _ want  _ to stop, but you knew your body was going to make it a necessity pretty soon. Leaning up, you murmured in his ear. “I want you to cum.”

Kikwang’s eyes widened, and before he could even answer, he was scrambling to pull out of you, thick ropes of cream shooting all over your stomach and chest as he climaxed.

Your head dropped back onto the pillows gratefully as you came one last time just from the sight of him fucked out and satisfied, then he rolled over and onto the bed next to you.

A long few minutes passed before either of you said anything. Truthfully, you weren’t even sure where to  _ start _ . Finally, Kikwang spoke up. “Next time, you gotta give me a little more warning when you want me to stop. I didn’t want it to happen like that.” he muttered.

You giggled. “I didn’t mind.” Then you realized what he’d said. “Wait, next time? There’s a next time on the table?”

Kikwang shrugged. “I’d like there to be. And sure. We can do it on the table if you want.” he said, a wicked gleam in his eye as he kissed you softly.

You blushed and kissed him back. Your day was definitely improving.


	8. Netflix and Chill (Kikwang #2)

You were laying on your couch when your phone buzzed with a new text.

_ The Boyfriend: what are you doing? _

You smiled and sat up a little, fingers poised to answer. It had been a lazy Saturday evening for you so far. Ever since you and Kikwang had started dating, you’d spent tons of time together, but since you lived right next door to each other, you had to make sure you had enough time apart, too. You hadn’t hung out in a few days.

_ You: nothing. netflix and chill alone. _

_ The Boyfriend: come netflix and chill with me _

You smirked, contemplating how to reply. Kikwang beat you to it.

_ The Boyfriend: i miss you _

_ The Boyfriend: come over _

You glanced down at your pajamas, pondering.

_ You: i’m not dressed _

_ The Boyfriend: i’m not seeing the problem here _

It was such a classic Kikwang response that you chuckled aloud. Your next thought was how long you could drag this out, make him wonder if you were really going to do it. Of course, you were.

_ The Boyfriend: door’s open _

You rolled your eyes. Kikwang could be confident to the point of cocky sometimes, but you also knew that he had just as many insecurities as anyone else did. Sighing, you got up off the couch, making sure to grab your keys this time. You wrapped your sweater over your chest and opened your door, stepping out into the hallway and one apartment over.

Kikwang’s apartment was unusually quiet. He generally liked to have music or a movie or something playing at all times, never much for silence. You crept through the living room cautiously. He wasn’t there. Just then, you heard music from down the hall, where his room was. You headed in that direction.

When you pushed the door of his room open carefully, your eyes widened.

Kikwang was laying on his bed in nothing but his boxers. The music you’d heard was coming from his stereo, rather than the TV. You recognized it immediately as your song, the song that had played when he took you out for your first real date, several months ago. You would never forget the romance of that night, and it seemed Kikwang was determined to make sure you didn’t, either.

You crossed your arms over your chest, trying to look stern and most likely failing. “This doesn’t look like Netflix and chill, babe.” you said mildly, trying to disguise how the sight of him half naked and waiting for you was making you feel.

Kikwang shrugged, a little grin playing on his face. “I had to get you over here somehow.” he replied, patting the empty space next to him on the bed. You sighed and crossed the room, laying down on your back next to him.

Kikwang rolled onto his side, one arm slung across your belly with a casual protectiveness you loved. “You remember the first time we heard this song?” he whispered, nuzzling into your neck. The warmth of his breath made you tingle all the way down to your toes. “Of course I do.” you answered, turning to kiss his forehead.

“It was three months ago today.” Kikwang said next. That caught you off guard. “Really?” you questioned, your mind trying to do the math. “Really. Happy three month anniversary, gorgeous.” Kikwang breathed into your hair, turning your face to his with one finger. You let him, falling into his kisses like you always did. Every kiss from Kikwang was special, passionate. He kissed you like every kiss could be the last.

You had never pegged him as the type to care about silly anniversaries, but he was proving you wrong. He was always going out of his way to give you little gifts and reminders of the time you’d spent together. The last three months had been some of the happiest of your life.

You were just thinking about all these things when Kikwang’s hands began to travel down your body, trailing down your curves gently. You broke the latest kiss, giving him a Look. “Did you call me over here just to seduce me?” you asked, positive that he had and just wanting to mess with him a little. Kikwang looked amused. “Are you complaining?” he responded, eyebrows raised.

“Not a bit.”

Kikwang moved on top of you in one swift motion, leaving you breathless as he began to press soft kisses and licks from your neck to your lips and then down, searing a slow, hot path across your body. He paused at all your favorite spots, paying special attention to all the places he knew would drive you crazy. It had surprised you how fast he’d learned what you liked. He was nothing if not committed to the cause of your pleasure.

Every inch of skin was touched by his soft lips as he slid lower and lower, and when he licked one long line from between your breasts down to your bellybutton, you couldn’t stop yourself from arching your back, aching to give him better access, needing more and more. Kikwang moaned in response, continuing on his way to where your desire was dripping between your legs.

His eyes met yours for a moment, pure lust dancing in them, just before he lowered his head and began to lap at your folds hungrily.

You let out a whimper right away, your hands in his hair, hips bucking against his mouth as he ate you like you were his first meal after a decade of starvation. Kikwang’s tongue reached places inside your walls you’d never thought could make you cum. And yet, when he worked his magic, you couldn’t seem to stop.

When he found the little corner of your well that made you almost blind with desire, Kikwang stayed there, licking up every squeal and cry of his name, laving his tongue over that spot repeatedly, pushing and prodding at your nerves until you were completely weak, practically out of your mind with need.

You struggled through the haze forming under your eyelids, struggled to find words that made sense. You were pretty sure you weren’t successful, but he seemed to understand anyway, quickening his pace until your legs were shaking on either side of his head, and when he thrust two fingers in next to his tongue, you came so hard you saw only black for almost a solid minute afterward.

Kikwang held you down through all of it, made sure you didn’t squirm right off the bed as you recovered and he caught his breath, panting and gasping against your thigh. He gave you enough time to just start coming back down, and then he was on top of you.

Kikwang was one of those people who just had a  _ presence,  _ and you found that that was never more true than when he was hovering over you like this, all half-lidded sex appeal and want, his muscles coiling and straining under his skin with the effort of holding back, the effort of putting his own needs second to yours. It was undeniably hot just watching him. You loved the way he bit his lip and swept his tongue over his bottom lip as he palmed his hardness, his boxers long since having disappeared somewhere along with your pajamas.

He moved closer to you, settling himself between your thighs, so close that you felt that big throb pushing into your ache just a little, not nearly enough to satisfy you, but more than enough to make you dizzy and beg.

And beg you did, letting loose a string of pleas mixed with his name, and Kikwang just gazed down at you, his long eyelashes brushing his pink cheeks as you stammered and stumbled over your words and tried to pull him inside, but he was stronger than you, and pretty resolute when it came to teasing and fucking you the way he wanted to.

Kikwang gave you his cock inch by hot inch, stretching your tight pussy almost to the point of pain, making you breathless all over again as he finally buried his hilt deep inside you. You just stared at each other for a long moment, both a little overwhelmed, and then you reached for him and pulled him down for a kiss and he began to thrust into you.

No one had ever fucked you half as good as Kikwang did. From the very first day, it seemed that his body knew yours before you were ever intimate, knew just what angle to press into you and make you scream, knew when you couldn’t take anymore, knew your limits and exactly how far he could push them. Kikwang could fuck you hard and fast and get you off, but he could also be surprisingly gentle.

This was one of those times.

As you made love, Kikwang kissed you everywhere, brushing your hair out of your face and kissing your cheeks and your nose and your forehead and still he kept pushing, coaxing orgasm after orgasm out of you, stealing your breath only to breathe it back into you with another headspinning kiss. You were completely enraptured by him.

Over the next hour, Kikwang moved you into position after position, slamming into you faster in some of them, and in others, nothing more than grinding softly, but even that felt like a tidal wave. By the time he was getting close, you were putty in his hands, letting him have his way with you.

Kikwang was looking into your eyes, a silent question forming in them, and before he could ask it, you answered.

“Go ahead. I want you to.” you whispered, smiling up at him. “Are...are you sure?” Kikwang asked, surprise coloring his throaty voice. You nodded, keeping your eyes on his. It was all the encouragement he needed.

Kikwang released inside you a minute later, and you felt him splashing inside you for the first time. It was a heady, intense thing, and it sent your mind reeling. You were too busy screaming in ecstasy to care.

When Kikwang finally collapsed on top of you, somehow managing not to squish you too much in the process, you held him tight and close, never wanting to let go.

You didn’t remember falling asleep, but when you woke up he was still inside you, a dreamy smile on his face that mirrored your own.

 


	9. On the Table (Kikwang #3)

The tension between you and Kikwang had been there all night.

It had been there when you got to his apartment and he opened the door, shirt half-unbuttoned, sheepishly apologizing for not being ready on time even as your eyes roamed up and down his broad chest.

It had been there when you made dinner together, hips brushing against each other’s every so often as you stood at the counter, prepping and cooking the meal you were going to enjoy together.

It had definitely been there while you ate, eyeing each other across the table, flirting more with just your eyes than you thought you ever had by any other means.

And now you were helping your boyfriend clear the table quietly, stacking dishes in the sink to be washed later on, and you felt like you would jump out of your skin soon if you didn’t figure out a way to get what you wanted.

What you wanted was him. You always wanted him, ever since you’d started dating. He was more than happy to oblige, but right now he seemed intent on teasing you, making you wait for something he obviously knew you wanted just as much as he did.

Kikwang kept going out of his way to press against you from behind, let his fingers linger on the back of your neck and everywhere he knew would drive you even crazier just a bit too long. Finally, you’d had enough, your frustration reaching it’s peak.

He had just walked out of the kitchen ahead of you, probably on his way to the living room to put on a movie, when you caught him in the dining room.

“Hey. What kind of game is this?” you demanded, hands on your hips.

Kikwang turned around slowly, and as he faced you, the look on his face nearly knocked you back a few steps in its intensity. When he spoke, his voice was soft but commanding.

“It’s not a game. Why? You want me to play with you, baby?” As he talked, Kikwang walked the few steps back over to you slowly, and you were reminded of a tiger stalking its prey, suddenly. You swallowed, unable to look away. Besides being incredibly handsome, Kikwang was so sexy that it was almost unreal. Sometimes you still didn’t understand how you’d managed to snag him.

You were pulled out of those thoughts by the feeling of his hands on you, indulging themselves in your skin, grabbing and ghosting over and gripping what they could, until you began to relax, go a little pliant in his arms. Kikwang leaned forward to whisper in your ear, letting one of his hands slip between your legs as he did.

“I’ve wanted you all night. Ever since you got here, all I’ve wanted was to fuck you until you can’t even stand up.” You shivered at his words, knowing they were as good as a guarantee.

“But I stopped myself. I held back. Because I remembered something.” Kikwang continued, two fingers sliding into your panties and inside you easily. You hadn’t even noticed how wet this was all making you, but suddenly it and he were all you were aware of. You realized he was waiting for you to acknowledge what he’d said, answer him. You licked your lips, managing to whisper a weak “what” just before his fingers hit your favorite spot and your head rolled back in pleasure.

Kikwang took advantage of all the new places you were presenting to him for his lips to claim, bending over you to kiss down your throat and across your chest, lower to your nipples, nibbling them hard enough to draw a moan out of you before he replied.

Well, he didn’t _reply_ so much as just...act.

Kikwang managed to keep his fingers inside you as he spun you around with his other arm until your backside was pressed against his growing hardness, and he was almost growling as he walked the two of you the few steps over to the dining room table, bending you over it easily, his motions fluid and skilled. His voice murmured into your ear again, his fingers resuming their steady pace, building speed slowly.

“I remembered something about you wanting it on the table…” He drew out each syllable, his voice dripping over you like you were dripping down his fingers, and you gasped out a reply as quickly as you could, before you came.

“I didn’t exactly say that…” you reminded him, even though your pussy was sending signals of _just shut up and let it happen, idiot_ to your brain. Behind you, Kikwang chuckled, running his free hand through your hair, smoothing it gently, lovingly. Quite a contrast to how he was dominating you in every other way.

“Would you rather I stopped?” he questioned, and the sensation of his fingers slipping out of your wetness made you whimper. “No. No, please, don’t stop--”

Your words were cut short by a firm smack to your behind.

Kikwang had never spanked you before, and you’d never told him that you fantasized about it sometimes.

It was then that you decided to listen to the gushing between your legs and tell your brain to fuck off so you could get fucked.

Kikwang cocked his head to the side, trying to gauge your reaction to what he’d just done. When he determined that you weren’t at all opposed to it, he spanked you again. And again. Your skirt was bunched into his other fist, and he had you bent over the dining room table, spanking you in such a way that every slap veered dangerously close to the ache between your legs.

It was dizzying. When your vision went blurry, you closed your eyes and came again. When Kikwang stepped back a minute later to shake the tingles in his hand out and unzip his pants, you chanced a glance behind you, fighting through the dark spots at the edges of your eyes to see him.

He looked almost as wrecked as you felt. A dark pink blush colored his face, his bottom lip looked raw and swollen from digging his own teeth into it, but most of all, you’d never seen him so hard.

Kikwang was well-endowed, and you’d made him every variation of very hard since you’d been together, but they all paled in comparison to the way his cock looked now, dark red and angry and dripping precum, sticking straight up, and fuck, you wanted it. You turned around and bent back over the table, waiting. Being good for him.

Luckily, he didn’t make you wait long. Kikwang pushed himself inside you with a groan, every last inch of him all at once until you were panting and squirming and trying desperately to find purchase with your fingers on the wood of the table. He began to move inside you, slamming into you with a force you’d never experienced from him.

“Is this what you wanted, jagiya?” Kikwang drawled in his low voice as he pumped into you, holding your hip with one hand casually. He knew he was in no danger of you moving away from him. “You wanted me to fuck you, right? Do you like it? Do you like... _fuck_...do you like how I feel inside you?”

Kikwang didn’t often pull out dirty talk, but it seemed that he was currently intent on delivering every single one of your fantasies straight to your dripping pussy until you were reduced to a quivering mess. You forced yourself to think long enough to answer him.

“Yes. Yes, I love it. I fucking love it. Fuck me harder. Please. _Please_.” You didn’t care if you were begging. You just wanted.

It must have been what Kikwang wanted to hear, because he moaned again and lowered his hand to play with your clit while he rammed you harder, so big inside your walls that you felt like you might break apart, but you’d love every minute of it.

Kikwang was talking again, and you tried to focus enough to pay attention, because whatever he was saying, it sounded amazing in that voice. “Ever since you said it, jagiya...ever since we made that joke about this table I’ve wanted to take you like this...fuck, do you know how hard it’s been not to do it every time you’re here?...not to just push you down and fuck you and show you that I can give you everything you need...am I doing it now, love? Do you need anyone else?”

“No. God. No, Kikwang, I don’t need anyone else, I never will. You’re all I want and I...fuck, I love you…”

It wasn’t the first time you’d said it, but it hadn’t been that long since you confessed out loud to each other, and Kikwang was still not used to it, judging by the way he gasped and let his hips stutter against your backside mid-thrust, the way he couldn’t stop himself from shooting inside you right then, your name mixed with low curses on his tongue as he came, making you topple over the edge again, too.

When he’d finished pouring every last bit of his love into you, Kikwang pulled out, ignoring your protests, and picked you up, laying you down on your back on the table. In seconds he was on his knees, lapping at your pussy hungrily, and you were so weak from fucking and delirious with pleasure that you let him go for as long as he wanted, twirling his hair between your fingers lazily as he ate you.

You must have dozed off right there on the table from sheer exhaustion, because the next thing you remembered, you woke up in Kikwang’s bed, and he was asleep next to you. Or, at least, you _thought_ he was. It appeared you were wrong a few minutes later, when Kikwang’s arms wrapped around you tight from behind and he pulled you close, his words hoarse and laced with sleep. “This living next door to each other thing’s gotta go. Move in with me.”

You wondered if he’d even remember asking in the morning. You answered him anyway.

“Okay.”

The last thing you felt before you nodded off again was Kikwang smile against your shoulder.


	10. A Better Job (Kikwang #4)

You woke up slowly the next morning, limbs still achy and throat hoarse from screaming Kikwang’s name the night before as he pounded into you. You could still feel it, feel how deep he’d thrust between your legs. It was still making you wet. You still needed more of him.

Turning your head, you blinked sleepily until you could see properly. Kikwang was curled up in the bed next to you, face pressed into his pillow and fast asleep. You were both naked. _Well. That should make things pretty easy,_ you thought to yourself as you shifted your body towards him carefully, trying not to wake him up.

He almost pouted in his sleep, his lips even fuller than usual, giving his face a hint of innocence that you knew well by now was completely fabricated. Kikwang could play innocent, sure. But there was nothing innocent about the way he’d snapped his hips into you over and over last night, nothing uncertain about how he’d fucked into you from behind while he held you down and made you beg for it.

You loved it.

Kikwang was laying on his back now, his bare chest completely uncovered and the rest of him barely so, and you took a moment to marvel at his physique for the millionth time. You reached out a hand and ran your fingers over the ridges of his abdomen, the toned muscle of his arms. Being allowed to do this anytime you wanted was definitely on your top ten list of reasons you loved dating Kikwang.

Kikwang began to stir beneath your hand, groaning softly and pressing closer to you. You smiled at how cute he was, letting your hand move further down his stomach. He was hard. The smile on your face changed to a lip-biting smirk as you wrapped your hand around his length, pumping slowly. Not too hard. You didn’t want to give him _too_ rude of an awakening.

You stroked him, leaning down to kiss his tip every so often, until Kikwang was even harder, squirming even more, his breath coming in little gasps now. His eyes were still closed, but he was definitely waking up. Definitely blushing. Definitely yours.

You waited until just the right moment to squeeze his hard cock in your hand, and Kikwang’s eyes flew open, unfocused and dreamy, but your name was on his lips and you knew you had him.

“Mmm. Morning, love.” you purred, sliding next to him and wrapping your curves around his side as he pulled you closer with one arm around your waist. Kikwang didn’t answer in words. He let his kisses speak for him. They were hungry, exploratory, sweet and aching. You didn’t think you could ever get tired of kissing those perfect lips. He moved away to begin dotting kisses down your cheek and your neck, murmuring into your skin.

“Morning. Want you. Now.” Kikwang usually didn’t get to full sentences for at least half an hour after he woke up, something else you found adorable about him.

You chuckled, letting the sound go husky, and you felt him shiver. “Take me.” you whispered.

Kikwang grasped your hips and used them to flip himself over and on top of you smoothly, and then you could really take in the whole picture while it was suspended above you. Kikwang was gazing down at you, eyes still glazed with sleep, lips slightly parted as he panted a little, the muscles in his biceps working under his skin when he ran his hands over your naked body possessively, leaving a trail of warmth everywhere he touched. He leaned down and blew cold air over that trail, giving you goosebumps all over again.

You wriggled underneath him, lifting your legs to wrap them around his waist, trying to not-so-subtly pull him forward. Kikwang smiled a little, a faint, sweet grin, and rubbed his eyes, yawning. “I’ll do my best.” he replied after a while, sounding so soft and tired that when he thrust every bit of his rock-hard cock into you a moment later, you screamed his name in surprise. He was always surprising you.

Kikwang didn’t waste any time. He bent your knees easily, holding your legs up so he could thrust deeper, letting loose a string of curses that were even more creative than he usually was at times like these. You could barely do anything in return except cum for him, over and over, every time he told you to and most other times he didn’t even have to.

It was over too quick, too early in the morning for him to focus on lasting very long, and he collapsed next to you after he’d filled you up with his cum, catching his breath as you did the same.

You weren’t disappointed, far from it. You hadn’t wanted it to turn into an hours-long fuck session like it was liable to do with him. Just a good morning romp and then off to start your day.

Kikwang, however, had other ideas.

You’d been laying there for a while when he huffed irritatedly. “Hrmph. That just won’t do.” he muttered under his breath. You raised an eyebrow, looking over at him. “What are you talking about? That was great. As always.” You tried to be as convincing as possible, because it was how you felt.

Kikwang groaned, covering his face with his hands. “Great? _Great??_ No. Nononononono. Fuck that.”

Before you could respond, he was up on his feet, crossing over to your side of the bed, and you lost your breath when he picked you up like you were light as a feather and carried you to the bathroom.

You were just inside the bathroom door when you finally found the words to protest as he set you down.

“Kikwang, what? What are you doing?” He was already turning on the water in your walk-in shower, fiddling with the temperature knobs. Finally satisfied with his work, he turned to face you.

“A better job.”

With that, Kikwang pulled you into the shower with him, warm water spraying across your chest as he twirled you against him and then slammed you against the wall with one hand.

_Aaaaaaaand we’re done protesting._

In a splitsecond, he was on you, body pressed against yours as he laid claim to your lips and your shoulders and your tits, sucking bruises into your skin you’d feel for days, grabbing at your curves and digging his fingers into them. When you caught Kikwang’s eyes, the hunger in them stunned you into willing submission once and for all.

The water beat against your hot flesh as Kikwang went down on you like a man starved, tonguing into places you’d forgotten affected you so much. He gave you one finger, then two, then three, stretching your tight pussy to fit them expertly, holding you up when your legs started to shake. He looked up into your eyes as you came, and seeing him like that, water dripping off his hair and down his eyelashes, made another orgasm roll over that one.

Kikwang stood again after he was satisfied, picking you up as he went, crashing your lips together and letting you taste your desire in his mouth until you were moaning into every kiss and begging him to fuck back into you again. Your mind was hazy, and you knew you were still achy from the last couple of rounds, but damn if you didn’t want him even more suddenly. It was hot as hell, the way he was always trying to prove himself in bed, even though he reaaaaaaaally didn’t need to. You weren’t about to stop him.

Especially not when he was pushing his thick cock back into you with an animalistic growl, his palm slapping against the shower wall behind your head to brace himself, his other arm holding you up with no effort as he went about driving you crazy all over again.

Kikwang was pulling out every trick he knew, now, fucking at different angles and going deep and then shallow then deep again, biting down on your neck hard and licking over the bite to soothe it and never once breaking his pounding rhythm. He brought you over the edge once, twice, three times, and kept going until you felt your body start to go limp with exhaustion.

Kikwang felt it too and held you tighter, his scent all around you and in your nose as he enveloped you in his arms in the hot shower, fucking and fucking into you until you felt him start to shudder and his growls turned into wanton moans. He was close again.

You took the chance to go to work on his neck, too, biting and nibbling and licking and you were rewarded with the way he choked out your name, almost reverently, like he was ready to worship you, and you’d never felt more loved. Almost. You just needed him to…

Kikwang came inside you with a thundering roar, fucking you against the wall and pressing deeper into you until you could barely breathe, but you didn’t care. It felt like pure ecstasy. You needed him more than you needed air. You gave him just as much cum as he did you, screaming his name so loud that it echoed off the walls of the shower. Kikwang’s legs started to wobble then, but he still managed to set you down on the floor of the shower before he had to do the same, quickly.

For several long moments, you just stared at each other, the water falling from the showerhead between you as you caught your breath. Then, Kikwang began to laugh. You gave him as much of a _what the fuck_ look as you were capable of, which admittedly wasn’t very threatening at the moment.

“Great. _Great._ Well. Next time you want to get fucked so good you see stars, just tell me I’m _great_ again.” Kikwang chortled, obviously amused and pleased with himself.

You rolled your eyes, swatting nowhere near his person lazily with one hand. “Shut up. You’re fucking incredible. Fuck.” At least you had a handle on that one word.

Kikwang was still chuckling when he stood up, recovered after only a couple minutes, and opened the shower door. “I’m gonna make us some breakfast. You comin’?” he asked, looking back at you.

“Yeah. Totally. Few minutes.” you replied, your voice sounding more exhausted than you’d felt when you passed out after last night’s fun. Kikwang just grinned and shut the shower door after himself. You waited until you heard him close the bathroom door before you closed your eyes and leaned back against the wall. “Holy _shit_.” you murmured, replaying every bit of what had just happened in your mind.

“Totally heard that. And _now_ I’m leaving.”

The door shut again, and you opened your eyes enough to confirm that he’d actually gone out of the room before you muttered, “I hate you.”

“NO YOU DON’T!” Kikwang crowed from where he was hiding on the other side of the door, still open just a crack.

You couldn’t help the giggles that spilled out of you. _Nope. I kind of love you,_ you thought silently.


	11. Moving Day (Kikwang #5)

**_Two months later…_ **

Kikwang hopped out of his side of the moving van, all energy and bounciness. You followed, albeit much slower, not precisely looking forward to spending all day hauling your stuff into your new house.

Kikwang had asked you to move in with him instead of being his neighbor. You’d accepted. And then, after much discussion and cases made on both sides, you convinced him that just getting a house together would be a better idea. _(“Just think of it, love.”_ you’d said with a smirk. _“No one will be able to hear us through the walls. You can make me scream as loud as you want.”)_ He’d agreed after that and a few other details, and you’d signed the final paper work two days ago.

And now you were here, with a giant moving truck stuffed with both your apartments, and Kikwang had insisted that he could handle it just fine, but you’d insisted on calling a couple of his friends to help. It would be a few hours yet before they arrived, but it was something.

You began yanking on boxes and furniture, trying to dislodge any of it, when you noticed Kikwang arrive at your side, just gazing at you. Brushing your hair out of your face, where it was already starting to stick with sweat, you gave him a glance. “Yes?”

“You’re beautiful.” Kikwang said softly, tugging on your arm to get you to face him. You half-rolled your eyes, still working on getting used to compliments, and let him position your body in front of him, where he wanted it. Kikwang cupped your face in his hands and kissed you gently, making you tingle all the way down to your toes as he pulled back. The expression on his face was one of pure happiness and love, and you melted.

“I’m so happy we’re doing this. I’m so happy I’m doing this with _you_.” Kikwang said, in a tone that sounded rushed and straight from the heart. You smiled and nodded. “Me too.” Truth was, you were overjoyed. Kikwang had been a wonderful boyfriend, and he had become one of your best friends, too. You two had a great relationship, and you knew how lucky you were.

“Before we start, I want to do one thing.” Kikwang murmured, a twinkle in his eye. You knew that look, and it usually led to sweeping gestures of romance or hideously unfunny pranks. Today, it turned out to be the first one. Kikwang gathered you into his arms and began to carry you up the walkway, bridal style, to the front door. You nuzzled the expanse of his chest a little through his thin tank top as he did, trying to hide the fact that you were blushing, hard.

Kikwang made it all the way to the front door easily, and even managed to unlock the door with one hand, barely inconveniencing you as you remained in his arms. He flung the door to your house open, and you stared inside together. Kikwang raised his eyebrows at you. “Here we go.” he said, crossing the threshold and setting you down.

When you were back on your feet, you took the time to inspect every nook and cranny of your purchase, making sure everything was just as it was the last time you saw it. Satisfied with the condition of the house, you and Kikwang headed back outside to the moving van.

“Let’s get the couch first.” you suggested. Kikwang rolled his eyes. “If we do that, you’re just going to sit on it until the guys show up to help me.”

You shrugged, flashing him a grin. “You won’t stop me.” Kikwang chuckled. “No, I won’t. Especially if you do it naked.” You let your mouth fall open in mock-shock. “Is that a _dare_?” you questioned. Kikwang pulled the couch out of the van halfway before he replied.

“Hell yes it is.”

Ten minutes later, you’d managed to dislodge the oversized couch that had been in Kikwang’s old apartment from the edge of the tightly packed pile of furniture and haul it into the house together, plunking it down triumphantly in the middle of the living room. As predicted, you flopped down on it immediately, smirking up at Kikwang as he stood over you. He shook his head, laughing. “You’re ridiculous.” You shrugged, playing with the buttons on your shirt. “You love me.” Kikwang chuckled. “More than anything.”

Over the next hour, Kikwang went in and out of the house, moving the smaller furniture and boxes that he could handle easily on his own. Each time he left, you made sure you were one button or an entire article of clothing less dressed by the time he came back. By trip number four, your shirt was completely open, and fifteen minutes passed while he straddled you and kissed from your bra to the top of your jeans slowly, slow enough to have you arching your back and moaning for him.

He would tease you, tease you as much as you were teasing him, and then he would get up and leave again. You didn’t mention how he looked more and more distracted with every trip, his eyes glazed over and his lips parted, desire dripping off of him in invisible waves.

When you lost your bra entirely, Kikwang stayed on top of you for much longer than planned, his fingers tangled in your hair as he grinded his hardness against your wet over your clothes, and it pleased you to no end to feel how hard you were making him pressed up against you like that.

On the seventh trip, Kikwang almost dropped your brand new TV when he saw you with your hand down the front of your jeans, even though he couldn’t see exactly what they were doing. It was pretty obvious by the way you were bucking your hips up into your hand as your fingers sank into your wet, your teeth digging into your bottom lip and your other hand in your hair, just like his had been earlier.

After he managed to get the TV safely set down in the corner of the room and closed the front door, he didn’t leave.

Instead, Kikwang walked over to you slowly as you touched yourself deliriously, just watching for a minute. You realized that he’d never actually seen you do this before, seen what it looked like when someone other than him was dipping their fingers into your wet. He squatted down next to the couch, and you turned your head, trying to focus on his face. Your fingers stilled for a moment.

“No, don’t stop.” Kikwang breathed, his own hand moving down to palm his hardness, toppling a groan from his lips. “I want to watch you.”

You flushed at his words, a little embarrassed, but you felt bold, bolder every second that he looked at you with raw hunger in his eyes, obvious adoration mixing with sheer need in those dark irises. You didn’t look away anymore as you continued, your other hand pushing your jeans down your legs, your hips tilting up to meet your fingers as you pumped them in faster. You reached out and under Kikwang’s shirt, raking your nails down his chest, and he let out a growl before he ripped it off.

Like, actually. Ripped it off.

You were going to continue, but then one of his hands was splayed across your panties, and he ripped those off too, throwing them to the side carelessly as he struggled to put his lips everywhere he could on you: your hips, your belly, between your aching pussy lips. Finally, he shoved your hand out of the way and began to eat you like a man starving, even though you knew full well he’d drank down every drop of you just that morning. He never seemed to get enough.

Finally, when you felt like you would go crazy without him inside you, you pulled Kikwang up on top of you, and your eyes met again. A little smile quirked at your lips as you whispered, “Let’s break this place in.”

Kikwang’s eyes widened almost imperceptibly, amused at your candor, but he got control of himself just before he was on top of you again. Except this time, he wasn’t teasing.

There would be no more teasing now. You’d had him going for hours, and he was finally going to get what he wanted.

Kikwang lifted both of your legs and held them together with one hand clasped around your ankles, raising them straight up in the air as he got rid of his jeans with the other hand and fucked straight into you, hard. You’d never done it quite in this position before, and the way it made his cock aim straight for your g-spot was like a lightning bolt straight to the core of your need for him. In seconds, you were muttering unintelligibly and rocking against him mindlessly, but he was fucking you twice as hard and fast and you gave up after a while, just letting him do as he pleased.

And it was very pleasing.

He powered into you like that for a bit, long minutes of him slamming into your sopping wet pussy over and over and making you cum with nearly every thrust, before he shoved your legs apart and bent his body over you and captured your lips with his, never breaking his pace. Kikwang was damn talented in the bedroom, and he never let you forget it.

You couldn’t have, anyway. Not when you opened your eyes and saw him. He was working hard for your pleasure, every muscle in his built body coiling and uncoiling and primed and so ready to get you off as many times as he could.

You came three more times before Kikwang could even switch things up, and when he did, when he lifted you up and threw you over the back of the couch and spanked you until your ass jerked up in the air for him, just so he could fuck back down into you like that, you let loose a stream of cum that felt like a river between your legs, and the couch was going to be so fucked, but you didn’t care, because so were you.

Kikwang was making sure of it. He’d added his fingers now, pinching and squeezing and spanking your clit and plunging them into your depths next to his formidable cock, and you were gone. Nothing remained in your mind except him. He was everywhere, everything smelled like him and felt like him and you were in heaven.

Somewhere in the back of your hazy mind, you felt him pull out and shoot his load all over your back, but you couldn’t really focus on it, because just as he did, another mind-bending orgasm overtook you, and you had to clutch onto the couch just to stay tethered to the earth, just to avoid floating up into the atmosphere on a wave of pleasure.

Kikwang was moving away from you, grabbing his shirt and wiping you both clean, quickly, because just then, you heard footsteps clambering up the walkway.

“Hey! Guys! You in there? Don’t tell me you’re _already_ fucking in the house you’re not even all the way moved into yet.”

You and Kikwang were sitting on the couch next to each other by that time, giggling and cuddling and kissing, and Kikwang had to try hard to reply when you couldn’t seem to stop kissing him.

“Uh...okay...I won’t tell you that, then…” he managed before dissolving into snickers all over again.

“Ugh. We’ll be getting shit out of the van. Get dressed, you lovesick tweens.”

Kikwang looked around, a realization dawning on his face. “Oh, god. That was the only shirt I didn’t have packed.” You giggled again. “Good. I’ll have something pretty to look at while I lay here, then.”

Kikwang grinned, standing up. “Look all you want, babe. I’m all yours.” he promised, giving you a quick peck on the lips before heading outside.

When he was gone, you let yourself have a brief moment of total dorky happiness. He _was_ yours. You’d gone from neighbors to crushes to enemies to lovers to moving into your very own house together.

Whatever you did from that moment on, you would do it just like that. Together.


	12. Tease (Heedo)

The fourth time Heedo “accidentally” brushed his arm against your side on his way to grab a handful of popcorn, you decided to say something.

You leaned in his direction, and he leaned into you, munching happily. “What’s up?” he whispered in his low voice, breath tickling your ear. You tried to ignore it. “I could ask you the same thing.” you shot back, nodding towards the big screen playing in front of you in the movie theater.

Heedo chuckled quietly, and the sound made you melt, as always. “Sorry. I just like touching you.” he murmured, the last two words breathy enough to make you blush. You sighed, rolling your eyes. “I’m trying to watch the movie.” you muttered, glancing around to make sure you weren’t disturbing any of the other moviegoers with your whispered conversation.

Heedo nodded, sitting back.  _ Okay _ , he mouthed, eyes returning to the action on the screen. You watched him a moment longer, all too aware of how his eyes were sparkling mischieviously even in the dark room.

Twenty minutes went by without another incident. The movie reached a climax. It was a horror film, one you’d only agreed to see after he’d begged. These kinds of movies just weren’t your thing. Suddenly, there was a jump scare, and while you normally weren’t affected by anything scary movies had to offer, this one caught you off guard. Perhaps you were still thinking about the way he’d touched you. Either way, you gasped a little and automatically moved closer to your boyfriend.

Heedo put an arm around you easily, nuzzling your cheek. “You okay?” he whispered, and as always, his deep voice calmed you immediately. Well, calmed the part of you that was alarmed. It also had a tendency to awaken other parts of you that you were actively trying to shut down for the duration of the movie.

You nodded, burying your face in his shoulder so he couldn’t see you go red again. “I’m fine.” Heedo held you tighter, kissing your forehead gently. “I got you.” he said softly, rubbing your arm with one hand as the other drifted down to rest on your thigh. You stared at it for a moment, then flicked your eyes back to the movie, choosing not to comment.

You left your head on his shoulder, watching the final scenes of the movie silently. Heedo continued idly brushing his fingertips over your arm, making goosebumps rise there, then smoothing them away with another caress. You melted into his touch, almost wanting to close your eyes in pleasure. You resisted as best you could.

The movie passed the point where you’d thought it would end and went on. Heedo started to fidget restlessly next to you. Finally, you pulled on his shirt to get him closer again.

“What are you doing?” you whispered crankily. Heedo sighed and smirked at the same time. “Nothing. Just thinking about you.” You smiled a little. “What are you thinking about?” you asked quietly.

Instead of answering, Heedo lifted the hand that rested on your thigh to your cheek, tilting your face just enough to make your lips meet.

Immediately, fireworks went off in your mind. You couldn’t help the way you always reacted to him, to everything he did. Heedo pulled back and swept his tongue along your closed lips, and you parted them right away, letting him kiss away the little whimper you couldn’t stop yourself from making.

You kissed for awhile, getting hungrier for each other, more breathless, until Heedo finally pulled away long enough to whisper right in your ear.

“Thinking about making love to you…I’ve been thinking about it all day…” His voice had gone even lower, huskier, and your body betrayed you when it reacted. You felt an instant tingling between your legs, followed by the warmth that only came when you got really, really wet. You couldn’t quite find the words to respond, so Heedo went on.

“Want to just...take off all your clothes...kiss you everywhere...like this…” As Heedo breathed the last words against your ear, his tongue darted out and tickled at your earlobe, followed by his teeth nibbling at the same spot. Reflexively, you gripped the arms of your chair, trying not to squirm  _ too  _ much. Heedo noticed. Of course he did. It was hard to get anything past him, really.

“Want to...god, love, I just need to be inside you. I can’t wait until we get home.” Heedo said, his hands getting bolder now, running along your sides down to your hips and back up to cup your breasts, thumbs running over the fabric right over your nipples. You squeaked in surprise, and he silenced you with another kiss. This one was more direct, less shy. It was a kiss that left no questions about his intentions.

Just then, the lights went up in the theater. The movie had ended and the credits had rolled and neither of you had noticed that you were left completely alone in the theater, with just the guy doing clean-up to keep you company.

Heedo laughed against your lips, the sound rumbling all the way down where you were now aching and wet for him. He stood up, and it became  _ very  _ obvious that you weren’t the only one this teasing thing was doing a number on when you saw the bulge in his jeans. You giggled, one hand over your mouth as you stared. Heedo looked down, eyes widening, and tried to adjust himself as subtly a possible, which wasn’t very. He rolled his eyes at your laughter, offering you a hand up. “You’re terrible. Let’s get the hell out of here before I can’t wait any longer.”

The car ride home was an exercise in torture, with each of you trying to one-up the other in teasing. As Heedo drove, he slipped a hand between your legs, squeezing and massaging your denim-clad thighs, skating his fingers over the place where you needed him the most every time until you were practically writhing in the passenger seat. In retaliation, you unashamedly palmed his growing member through his own jeans at every stoplight, throwing in a few well placed moans for good measure until you could almost see him falling apart from where you sat.

When you pulled into the parking lot of your apartment complex, Heedo unbuckled his seat belt and got out without a word, slamming the door and charging around the car to your side. He tore the passenger door open and unbuckled  _ your  _ seatbelt for you while you giggled victoriously, all but throwing you over his shoulder and carrying you inside your apartment.

The minute you made it inside and shut the door, he was on you, hands everywhere and clothes everywhere and lips all over you, and you were both light-headed and kiss-dizzy by the time you pulled away from him long enough to demand,  _ “Bedroom _ .”

Heedo kissed you all the way there, doing the navigating for you both until the backs of your knees hit the edge of the bed and you landed on your back with him on top of you. Heedo’s hand snaked down between your legs and two fingers began to plumb your depths without much finesse, just naked desire instead. You didn’t mind. Those fingers were still magic, drawing moans and gasps out of you easily.

It didn’t take much to get you wet enough for him. You were already mostly there, had been for the better part of an hour. By the time he withdrew his fingers, you were shaking and at the point of being ready to beg, but Heedo didn’t let you. Instead, he seamlessly replaced those fingers with his big, big hardness, hands in your hair as he began to make love to you.

Right away, you felt floaty and warm and happy. He always had this effect on you, easily dismantling you with just a few words or thrusts. You opened your eyes after a moment, and all you could see was his handsome face gazing down at you with so much love and adoration. Yet, there was still that smirk, still that air of amusement and humor that made him, himself, and you loved it. You loved that you knew he would take care of you and still make you laugh and smile the whole time.

Heedo reached out to clasp both of your hands in his, bringing them over your head firmly and holding you there while he moved inside you. You started to lose yourself a little, lost in the way he was saying your name, how it sounded rumbling in that voice you loved so much.  _ Beautiful,  _ he was saying, and he was the only one who could make you believe it.

Heedo leaned down to kiss you, kiss your forehead and your cheeks and finally your lips, drinking in your taste as you began to spill for the first time and he groaned in satisfaction. When he let go of your hands a moment later, you ran them down the smooth skin of his back, tripping them along his spine and loving the shuddering reaction he gave you.

You reached down and let your hands rest on his backside, pushing him deeper into you insistently. Heedo went happily, speeding up his thrusts now. You closed your eyes and wrapped your arms around his neck and came again for him.

You heard the moment when his breathing grew erratic, felt the second his throb inside you began to grow and grow, and you knew how close he was. You knew what would push him over the edge, and you did it.

With one hand around his neck, you pulled his face down to yours, letting your lips run along the shell of his ear until he was shivering and whining under your touch. You smiled, almost wishing this moment would never end, but needing it to more than anything. Needing him to let go with you.

“Heedo...come for me, love…” you murmured into his ear, and his weight collapsed onto you as his arms gave out from holding himself up for so long. Heedo spun it into a way to hold you closer than you could ever remember him doing, wrapping you up in a tight embrace as he rolled his hips into you faster and faster, racing towards his orgasm fast, desperate.

Just when you thought you couldn’t handle anymore, that your legs wouldn’t be able to stay wrapped around his waist and you wouldn’t be able to keep your composure, Heedo released himself inside you with a thundering gasp and a moan. You closed your eyes again and just let yourself feel it, let yourself feel all the love he was pouring into you. Just for you. Just yours.

You didn’t remember much after that. It was a blur of sweet kisses and whispered confessions and fingers lacing together until you were both completely blissed out and dozy, sprawled across your bed in the middle of the afternoon with the sun streaming in the window and completely, totally each other’s.


End file.
